rocky_renoldsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Whole New Start
Summary Rocky moves so she & her friend ,Ari, can start a band. They get a manager, a drummer, even some dancers! When Conner books them for the Homecoming, they practice. Then on the night of their performance the Aca-Girls show up. Ari was once a member of their band so now they have to try & do better than the Aca-Girls who are extremely famous. Will they be able to out-do them? Transcript Rocky: *walks up to the academy* So here I am! Ari: Rocky! I'm so happy your here! Rocky: Well why wouldn't I have come? I love singing! Ari: I know! Rocky: I remember when you were in the Aca-Girls. Ari: I know. I was so famous. But I just can't make it by myself. Rocky: Thats why I'm here. So we need one more person to make a band of our own. Ari: Got that covered, Dani: Hi! I am so happy I'm in a band! What is going to be our band name? Rocky: The Rockin Rollers! Ari: Yeah! Dani: Sounds great! Conner: Hi. Rocky: Hi! Ari: Hi Conner! Conner: Why did you need me? Ari: I wanted to ask you to be our manager. Conner: I'd love to! Rocky: Fantastic! Conner: I can book you for our school homecoming. Dani: Sounds great! Rocky: Lets practice after school. Ari: Don't we need dancers for our band? Rocky: Got that covered. ??? & ???: Hi! We are Cici & Alyssa. Rocky: I hired them to be our dancers. Ari: Ok lets get to class. ~ at lunch ~ Cici: Well we need to find out who is what. Ari: Obviously me on the guitar. Dani: I call the drummer. Rocky: I'm singer. Alyssa: Me & Cici are obviously the dancers. Conner: Looks like we are all set to perform. Rocky: I know what song we are gonna sing. Ari: Which one? Rocky: Firework Dani: Great! Cici: Where are we gonna practice? Alyssa: How about my basement? Ari: Sounds good. Rocky: See you later! ~ at Alyssa'a basement ~ Rocky: And start... Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting threw the wind wanting to start again. Do you ever feel,feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards one blow from caving in. Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. *sings the rest* Ari: That was good! Way better than the Aca-Girls! Rocky: Thanks! That was some awesome drumming Dani! Dani: Thanks! Alyssa & Cici rocked the moves! Cici: Thanks! We are the best! Alyssa: I know right! ???: Be quiet down there! Ari: Who was that? Alyssa: My brother Mason. NO! WE WON'T BE QUIET! ~ 2 days later ~ Conner: Are you nervous about your performance? Mason: Well your gonna be booed off stage anyways. Alyssa: Be quiet! And i'm not nevous. Everyone: Me neither. Conner: You are going to be great! Rocky: Thanks Conner! Conner: You are welcome! Btw next week I booked you at the mall! Cici: Awesome! Ari: I can't wait. Dani: Just remember we still have tonight's performance to worry about! Rocky: Ok! We are going to be great! ~ at the homecoming ~ Rocky: Ok! We are going to do just fine. Ari: Yeah! Theres nothing to worry about. ???: After this performance we are going to have.. the one & only... ACA-GIRLS! Crowd: WHOOOO!!!!!!! Ari: WHAT?! Dani: Oh come on. Its just our biggest enemies of all time. Cici: Oh come on. We are better than them. Alyssa: Yeah. *Aca-Girls get on stage* Ali: We are going to be singing Safe & Sound! Aca-Girls: *sing* Crowd: WHOO Aca-Girls: *done* Clove: Good night everybody! ???: In 5 minutes we are going to hear The Rockin Rollers! *Aca-Girls mouth we are way better than you* ~ 5 minutes later ~ ???: And now The Rockin Rollers! Rocky: We are going to sing a song we wrote! Its called Firework. Do you ever feel Like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again Do you ever feel Feel so paper thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in Do you ever feel Already buried deep Six feet under screams But no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that theres Still a chance for you Theres a spark in you You just gotta ignite The light And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July Cause baby our a Firework Come on show em what your worth Make em go Ah. Ah. Ah. As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby your a Firework Come on Let your colors burst Make em go Ah.Ah.Ah. Your gonna leave them all in awe awe awe * sings the rest * Ari: Good night everyone! Crowd: WHOO!!!!!!!!!! *the wave* Cici: They love us! Alyssa: Better than the Aca-Girls! Rocky: I knew we could do it! Dani: Hands in! Everyone: *puts hands in* The Rockin Rollers! Hello! I don't own these songs! Btw every song they sing does not exist in there world! I repeat THESE ARE NOT MY SONGS!